


you light up the sky

by lostin_space



Series: Alex Manes Week 2020❤️️ [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael has waited all week for this meteor shower and somehow it pales in comparison to Alex Manes.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Alex Manes Week 2020❤️️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798477
Comments: 30
Kudos: 124
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	you light up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> _**prompt from[@hmd023](https://hmd023.tumblr.com/):** 1\. Watching a meteor shower for Malex?!_
> 
> _BUT ALSO day 1 of[@alexmanesappreciation](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/): home can be a person ❤️️  
> _
>
>> **[sensory prompts](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/620636539959001088/64-sensory-prompts)   
>  **

It was impossible not to stare.

"Guerin, there's the most visible meteor shower in, like, 40 years happening and you've been talking about it all week and you're not even paying attention," Alex laughed. Michael smiled at the sight. He loved seeing him laugh.

Alex reached out and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up at the sky. It was beautiful and it was incredible and it had Michael in awe, but, fuck, Alex was _right there_. They were on a _date_. _Together_. That felt almost more rare than the meteor shower.

Michael moved Alex's hand and pressed a kiss to it before rolling closer, laying his head against Alex's chest and looking up to the sky from there. It was much better.

Eventually, though, as Alex's fingers kept a methodical pace while combing through his hair, Michael's eyes closed. He focused on Alex's heartbeat and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. He let himself get lost in the pure feeling of just _this_. _Them_.

He never wanted it to end.

"Alex," Michael whispered, half-asleep and comfortable as ever.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna be with me forever?" he wondered. Alex paused and held his breath. It forced Michael to wake up just a little bit more.

"Is that a proposal?" Alex wondered. Michael shrugged.

"Not necessarily," he murmured, rubbing his hand over Alex's chest. Slowly, he began to play with Michael's hair again and he took a controlled breath. "Just... Us, forever. If that's okay."

"Yeah," Alex breathed, his voice all soft and sweet like he sounded when he sang, "Yeah, that's okay."

"Good,” Michael breathed, turning up his face to press his nose into Alex’s jaw. He knew there was a meteor shower, but there would be another one. Just like there would be another eclipse, another century, another everything, but not another Alex. Michael breathed him in easily.

It was hard to explain how badly he wanted him for the rest of his life, especially when he kept fucking giving him up. On some deep level, Michael understood that life was short and that he could die at any moment. Alex could die at any moment. Things could go so wrong so fast. Why couldn’t they just _be together?_ Why did they make things so hard for so long?

He trailed his fingertips over Alex’s chest and his collar bone. No more of that. He was going to enjoy every moment of his life with Alex, even the difficult moments.

“Would you wanna get married?” Alex asked after a few moments.

“Yeah,” Michael said, not bothering to lift his head, “I kinda hate marriage and that it’s just a dumb way to be further tied to the government and it’s total bullshit. But also I never thought I’d be able to get married, especially not to you, so... yeah.”

Alex huffed a soft laugh, craning his head just a little to kiss his forehead. Michael hummed softly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“What about kids?” Michael wondered, carefully propping his head on Alex’s chest to get a better view of his face again, “Ever want those?”

Alex stared at him for a moment, clearly thinking hard about his question as he fiddled with a few curls that hung in Michael’s face.

“Maybe. Not sure if I’d be any good at parenting,” Alex said softly.

“That’s what they’ve got books and classes for,” Michael pointed out. Alex smiled and rolled his eyes. Michael nudged his nose against his cheek. “Nah, but I think you’d be great at it. As long as you’re trying, which I know you will. I think you’ll be a great dad.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Michael said, moving up just a bit to press a kiss to his lips. Alex accepted it with a smile. “But no rush. We’re still a family if it’s just you and me.”

Alex visibly relaxed, nodding with that sweet little smile on his face. Michael couldn’t help but reach up to touch the curve of his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now watch the meteor shower before its over,” Alex whispered, gently pushing Michael’s shoulder. With a sigh, Michael turned into his back, still laying in the crook of Alex’s arm, looking up to the gorgeous sky and thinking about his future. _Their_ future. Together.

“It’s really beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
